Will You Give In
by KeepThisaSecret
Summary: Renesmee is fully grown after 7 years. She takes a trip with Jasper and Alice to South America, and on the way they run into a few bumps in the road. The biggest bump being, the person who saved her life as a child, Nahuel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nahuel POV

Bella and Edward gathered with their family and friends back at the Cullen house, celebrating their victory, thanks to me. I sat with my aunt in a near by corner observing the large family.

Renesmees' quiet, little, form sleeping in her mothers arms. The newcomers bewitch by her charms, reluctant to take their eyes away from her. She was like a dream, a very beautiful child. Full, vibrant, and alive, much like myself, but one small fact remained. She had a mother, and all I could feel was envy, and complete emptiness. My mother should have lived, but instead, she loved me, and all she got was death in return.

I watched the family very closely, watching the little ones every twitch. He could hear her parents' conversation.

Edwards voice a little above a whisper, "I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob." huhhh… The dog she's so attached to. They spoke of him as if he were a part of the family.

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"Not once has Jacob thought about the fact that according to Nahuel…" My body jerked at the sound of my own name. They. Know. I'm. Listening. Edwards voice drowning out my thoughts, "Nessie will be fully mature in less than 7 years."

The thought had accord to me. She would probably grow up to be a spoiled brat-butt ugly to. The way these people treated her, seems like she'd get away with murder. All she'd have to do was bat her little eyes, and smile. They'd be eating out of the palm of her hand.

The one they call Bella, the surviving mother of the half vampire child smiled, "He doesn't see her that way, and I'm glad. No ones in a hurry for my baby to grow up." She said, cuddling her child closer to her chest. She had so much love for her child. She reminded him of his own mother, if he'd only had the opportunity to get to know her. _All my fault!_

I watched them get up, and swiftly walk through the living room whispering soft goodbyes to their family, and remaining guests.

"We have seven years before we have to think about it." I could hear the relief in her voice as she leaned into her husbands side.

"When the time comes looks like Jacobs gonna have some competition to worry about." Edward nodded his head in my directions. I could feel his eyes on me, and I refused to look away. _Why did he have to say things like that?_ I watched painfully as her face turned in my direction.

"I noticed. I'm really grateful to him. He saved all our lives, but ever since he got here, I don't know how to explain it. He stares a lot. I like right now, his eyes are burning a hole right through us. It's kind of creepy. I don't care if she is the only other half vampire that he isn't related to. She's still my baby, and they can't have her. Not yet at least."

He chuckled, "No worries love. Lets take this little angel home. She's had quite enough excitement for one day."

I moved over towards the window watching as their bodies disappeared through the forest. I sat there for what felt like hours watching the changing of the sky.

"Nahuel!" Alice called from the next room.

Barreling around the corner, she spotted me. "There you are. I fix up your room, so when ever you're ready just let me know." I nodded my head not knowing what really to make of her actions. She'd always been a mystery, ever since the first moment I'd met her.

"You o.k.?" She asked, completely curious as always.

"I'm fine." My shoulders slumped, and I began again. "Aunt Huilen says we must return home tomorrow." My eyes always giving me away. She knew I didn't want to leave, but I thought it would be for the best.

"I wish you would stay. We have more than enough room here." Her eyes pleading me to agree.

"No! We must go home. Back to our lives, but…" I watched her face light up. "You must promise to come visit."

"I promise. I'm glad I did find you. You saved my family." She wrapped me up in a strong hug.

"It was nothing." I said clinging to her, not wanting to let go.

"It was everything, and you know it." She said, pulling away from me so I could see her expression. "Plus I think maybe one day we could all be like family."

"What are you talking about?" I was totally confused.

"Oh nothing." She said, smiling to herself. "Lets go check out your room. You look like you could use some sleep." She reached her hand out for me to grab. I didn't know it before, but now I do. I have a FRIEND.

"Yes, please." I said taking the offered hand in mine.


	2. 7 Years Later

7 Years Later…

Alice POV

I ran swiftly round and round the dining room table. She was gaining on me, Little Renesmee in full speed. Although not so little anymore. Her seventh year with us, and she'd already reached maturity. Well,… enough of it at least. She was still a child at heart.

Her long auburn hair flowed passed her shoulder, her high cheek bones added sophistication, and her eyes. The deepest brown I'd ever seen. She was like both Edward and Bella in so many ways.

"PLEASE!" She yelled.

"Nope!" I continued to run. There's no way she'd catch me.

"Please, Please, tell me." She begged, stopping mid-center.

I made myself stop, and we faced each other, nothing but the center table separating us. "It's not your birthday yet. You'll see soon enough." I assured her.

Finally giving up, she pulled a chair out, and sat in total failure. "You always tell me my presents early. What's changed?"

"This year I thought I'd try something different. I really want you to be surprised." I walked towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, whatever you say." She huffed, shrugging my hand away.

"Don't be mad. You'll find out very soon anyway. Cheer up champ." I walked towards the door. "I'm going to talk with your mother." She didn't look at me as I left. She didn't even bother to follow.

I'd found Edward and Jasper talking in a nearby corner, no doubt about the travel arrangements. Edward's always so nervous these days. He's never been away from his daughter more than a day since her birth.

Bella sat on the couch looking at her palms, trying to stay calm. I knew she'd be a wreck.

I walk up beside her. "She's going to be fine. I'll be there the whole time." I took the seat next to her.

"I know Alice. I'm just a little nervous that's all." I gave her and a reassuring pat.

"You sure your o.k. with Jasper and I taking Nessie out of the country? I mean we could always do something else. There are other places, close to home that we could go instead." I knew her answer before she spoke.

"No, it's fine. I trust you." I heard her sigh, and completely give in. "I trust you both, but it's just that she's never been so far away from me."

She continued to nod her head, making herself believe she could let her baby go. "It will be good for her. She's always wanted to go to South America. Ever since you showed her the pictures from your last visit, she's been hinting for Edward to take her."

I couldn't help but squeal with joy. "It just seems so perfect. I remember seeing her there, and she was so in lo…" I couldn't finish. If Bella knew she'd freak out, and Renesmee would never get her happy ending.

"What?" She asked.

I got the feeling she was only half listening to me, so I changed the conversation back to safer ground. "Nothing, she'll be very surprised. I talked to Huilen this morning, and she's getting everything ready for our arrival."

Tilting her head to the side. "Are you going to tell her where you're staying?"

My voice came to a high pitch. "And have her back out, no way…" This was happening.

"You know she think Nahuel doesn't approve of her."

"It's not that he doesn't approve, he's just not a people person." I should know. The first time I met him, he was still mad at the world, not wanting visitors, but once I told him our story, he seemed to jump right on board with no intention of looking back.

"The last time they were together he was so mean to her; I don't think she'll want to see him again." Her response saddened me. It was true. He had backed away from her that day. Mostly I think he was frightened by the connection.

_TO HELL WITH IT!_ "To bad, she'll just have to get over it!"

"He's not a monster, he's just thought of himself as the one and only half vampire in the world for so long. He hasn't fully coped with knowing he's not alone, but I hear he's getting there."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She understood, if anyone should, it would be Bella.

"I'm always right." I agreed.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but you are. Plus, it was seven years ago. They'll probably become best friends in no time." Her smile almost reached her eyes.

"Yeah that's what you think." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" She said confused again.

"Oh, I'm sure your right. Did you pack all her luggage?" I asked, focusing the conversation away from the current topic.

"Yes, I hid them safely on Edwards side of the closet. She never looks there."

"Good we're all set."

"Mom," Renesmee walked into the living room. "I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in early."

"O.k. it's passed three. Shouldn't you have been in bed a few hours ago?"

Nodding her head in annoyance. She wasn't a child, but everyone still treated her like one. "See you guys in the morning, good night!"

"Night!" We all said in unison.

Rosalie and Emmett walked down the stair, hand in hand. "So did you tell her?"

"Nope, this will be a birthday to remember." I said, rubbing my hands together in triumph. Hopefully my plan would work.

Renesmee POV

I had a dream that I was floating. I could see my feet above the grown. I was floating through a meadow full of freshly cut green grass. I'd never see grass so green. I ran my hand through a near by bush filled with beautiful flowers of pink, and purple. This was my happy place. I was at peace. Nothing and no one could hurt me here.

All of a sudden the scene changed. I was standing on a large bolder, looking down at a face I hadn't seen in seven years. The wind whipping through my hair, as the storm hit. It poured down, rain dripping down my face. I could hardly see. My body began to shake from the cold or was it from the piercing stare of the handsome man before me.

"What do you want?" I said, yelling at him.

In a matter of second he was next to me. His eyes searching mine, "YOU!" He whispered, then disappeared.

I woke to a sweet voice whispering my name. "Renesmee, wake up." I wasn't in my bed. My eyes began to shift to the person next to me. "Alice, what?" She smiled at me.

I was on a plane. _When did?_ The last thing I remember was leaving the house, and falling face first onto my bed to crash for a few hours. "Well hello there sunshine. We've been wondering when you'd wake up."

"We?" I turned to the person sitting next to me. "Uncle Jasper?"

Totally confused, I needed answers. "Why am I on a plane? Where are we going? Are my parents here?" I said them so fast; I was surprised they even came out right.

"I'm giving you your birthday surprise. We're going to South America, but I won't tell you the exact location just yet. Your parents are back home. They thought they should give you a little freedom for the big 7." Her words finally registering, I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Thank you Alice!" I reached over, pulling her into a big hug.

I've always wanted to, but mom… Oh gosh, mom. Does she know? She'd never let me go with out her."

"She trusts you, and us. We're going to look after you." She looked over my head, and smiled to her husband. They were so cute together, so perfect in every way-a lot like my parents that way.

"That's right. We're gonna watch you like a hawk. So no funny business, understood?"

"Yes sir, Jasper sir." I mustered up a solute and all the sarcasm I could build up.

"At ease soldier." He said in that commanding Texan accent, but it was muffled by a laugh. I could tell why everyone was so frightened by him. If I didn't know he was joking, I'd have crawled under my chair, and peed my pants.

"Where exactly are we going?" I knew she wouldn't tell me, but I thought I'd try.

"You'll see." Her mischievous smile back in place. Man she was really barring down on this whole secrecy thing. She's up to something, and I don't like it.

The flight lasted two hours tops, which put us later in the afternoon. Time difference and all, sure is gonna mess up my sleep.

Once we landed we grabbed our luggage, which wasn't lost in translation. _THANK GOD! _I heard Jasper whisper to Alice, "I'll go make the phone call." Before he stepped outside he place a light kiss to her forehead.

She turned towards me, "So were you really surprised?"

"Yes, yes I was. Thank you so much." I gave her another hug. My arms gripped her as hard as I could.

Slowly pulling back, "I know it's not my birthday for a few more days, but could you please tell me what we're going to do. I know you have something up your sleeve. You always do."

"My lips are sealed." She stated bringing her fingers to her lips with a zip motion.

"With my kiss." Jasper finished, pulling Alice into his arms, kissing her with great feeling. It stunned me. I'd seen it a million times, but never. Not once had I ever felt such yearning. I wanted to be kissed. Not just any kiss. Jacob had kissed me a few times, but I'd never felt anything remotely passionate about it. It was like kissing my brother, if I'd had one.

Finally they pulled away, they'd forgotten I was here. "Sorry" He said. "I just finished speaking to Huilen. She said Nahuel would be here in about 10 minutes."

"Nahuel! We're staying with him?" I didn't wait for them to answer. "No, no!" My body shook with anger. "I refuse!"

"Nessie, they're like family. He did save our lives you know." Like a slap in the face.

"So I'm supposed to be eternally grateful or something? I think not! The one time I tried to talk to the guy, he totally flipped out, and he hasn't talked to me since."

"I'm sure it was just some big misunderstanding. He's really shy, and likes to keep to himself. You should try to get to know him. It was seven years ago Nessie. Give him a chance."

"Maybe he's changed." _One could only hope._

"Not likely." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sure your right." Her assurance made me doubt, and with the doubt came old memories.

"It has been a long time ago. I always hoped we could be friends. He is the only other half vampire I know."

"He'll be here soon enough."

Within 5 minutes his black hummer drove up, and I couldn't help thinking Emmett would approve. Then I saw his face. That scowl was meant for me. I'd see it once before. It was the only expression he'd ever shown towards me.

As soon as he saw Alice, the unthinkable happened. He actually smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was. "Hi there Alice." He said with so much joy in his voice. He scooped her up in a bear hug. "I've missed you. How've you been?"

"Fine thanks. How've you been?"

"I'm a lot better now." He still held her in his arms. Then Jasper cleared his throat. _Was he jealous?_

"Oh, sorry." Letting Alice go, and stepping to the side. "Hey Jasper."

"Your not here five minutes, and you're already pawing my wife." I could hear the humor in his voice. "Man, it's good to see you." They to shared a hug.

Then he turn to me, all the happiness drained from his face. The scowl was back. "Renesmee!" Was all he said, and my reply was the same, "Nahuel!" I said, in a flat unfeeling tone.

**...**

**A/N: I saw that this chapter was way longer than I had plan, so I cut it in half. I write my chapters on paper, but when I type them I end up adding a whole lot more. That's what happened with this chapter. I ended up adding two more scenes... I should have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Preview - Renesmee has Flashbacks, Nahuels POV, and New feelings.**


	3. Through Nahuel's Eyes

**Renesmee POV**

**Flashback**

_7 Years earlier_

_My shoes squeaked as I ran through the house. I'd heard voices coming from the study. Grandpa Carlisle was talking with Nahuel. He was like me, SPECIAL._

_Carlisle spotted me peaking from behind the half closed door. "Well hello there Nessie." he said waving for me to come in. "How are you this morning?"_

_Instead of going to the couch like I usually did, I ran into his arms for a hug, then crawled onto his lap. "It's a good morning."_

_I turned my attention to Nahuel. He didn't speak, or show any emotion towards my presence. "Hi." I said, in a polite voice. He nodded in response._

_"So what are your plans for the day?" Carlisle asked me._

_"Jacob said he'd take me fishing today. Mom didn't think it was a good idea, but I talked her into it cause I really wanted to go." Rubbing my hands together, I'd been waiting forever to go fishing with my Jacob._

_"Then you should. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to you." Everyone believed it._

_"I know that, moms just being mom."_

_"Nessie!" A deep voice rumbled through the open hallway._

_"Oh, that's Jacob." All the excitement made me flush._

_"Go then. You don't wanna keep him waiting." No, I'd never make him wait._

_I gave him another hug, and as I turned to leave I saw the disapproving look on the strangers face. "Bye." I said, trying to be friendly. He nodded once again in response._

_After a fun filled day of fishing I came home to my parents. They waited for me at the main house. Mom was talking to her new friend Huilen and her nephew._

_"Baby, Miss Huilen would like you to show her your gift." Everyone wanted to see it._

_"O.k." I said, running to her side. She picked me up, and sat me on her lap. I placed my hands on her face. I showed her my day of learning how to fish. I left out the part of me throwing Jacob out of the boat. Some would say I had a little too much fun._

_"You look like you had a very nice day."_

_"It was. I always have fun with my Jacob." I watched her face tighten with my words. A half vampire, and a werewolf, friends. To good of friends some might say._

_"I'm sure Nahuel would love to see something as well." She nodded for him to come forward, and he did._

_He crouched low till we were face to face. I placed my small pale hands to his bronze cheeks. I'd never felt this way before. We have something, a connection. I feel complete, and I wonder if he feels it too._

_I didn't show my day with Jacob. I showed him the day of my birth. Once the image was done, I noticed the tears that had escaped his eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but he flinched and step back. I could hear his frantic panting from across the room._

_"It's time to go… NOW!" Then they were gone._

**End of Flashback**

Now I'm standing here beside this man, wondering what I did to make him hate me so much.

**Nahuel POV**

"You ready to go Nahuel? Jasper called, they've arrived." I grabbed the keys off the table, absolutely dreading this moment. "Yes."

"Try not to sound so disappointed. They're friends." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Alice and Jasper, yeah, but she…" I paused shaking my head in disgust. "is an interely different story."

"What did she show you that day to make you so bitter?" Her eyes searching my face, I remained passive.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let me go get this over with." She let him pass, as he got halfway out the door she called out, "Fine, whatever you say." She was sad for me, but no matter what I felt. She'd never understand. No one could.

It took five minutes from Jaspers call to make it to the airport. The first thing I noticed was the petite brunette with her untidy hair, and her fresh face. Much to his surprise she turned out to be a cute little girl.

Once I was out of the car, frown in place as I stalked around the car to meet Alice. As soon as I saw her, my frown disappeared into a huge grin. She always did have that affect on me.

"Hi there Alice." She met me halfway and I scooped her up in a big hug. "I've missed you. How've you been?"

"Fine thanks. How are you?" She hugged back with the same amount of force.

"I'm a lot better now." I held her in my arms a bit longer. I could hear Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." I let Alice go, and stepping to her side. "Hey Jasper."

"Your not here five minutes, and you're already pawing my wife." I would have been totally terrified if it were anyone, but Jasper. We were buds.

"Man, it's good to see you." He said pulling me into a very manly hug.

Then he moved passed me and stood by Alice. I finally turned to her. Her body was different at first glance. I hadn't noticed the curves, or the bold features.

She was gorgeous, it took my breath away. I know I shouldn't feel anything, but something like a transparent force drew me to her.

She still had all the same qualities, hiding underneath that devilish exterior designed to kill a man. _SPEAK, SPEAK… YOU IDIOT!_

You're a rock, nothing gets in your way. She's no exception. I did the one thing I had to, to keep my sanity. I sucked it up, and push whatever newly surfaced feelings I had for her aside, and treated her the way I always had.

"Renesmee!" I said in a very deep, unfriendly voice. It came so easily to me.

Then she did the damnedest thing. She matched me, insult for insult. "Nahuel!" The mere thought of my name on her lips made me go crazy. Hearing it was like taking a hit to the gut.

I had to shrugging it off, so I grabbed the bags nearest to me. Something to occupy this void. Nothing seemed to compare to the agony I felt right at that very moment. The drive home was even worse. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"This is going to be a long trip." Jasper whispered, as he leaned closer to Alice.

"Shut up!" She hissed, poking a finger in his side.

I could hear Jasper and Alice mumbling, but I refused to join in on their conversation. I recognized the faint laugh in Jaspers expression, no doubt in Alice's defiance.

As soon as we pulled into the drive way, I watch my aunt rush out of the house barefoot with a rag in her hand. "Oh Alice, you look pretty as ever." Pulling the small girl in her arms. Huilen always yearned for children. Unlike me who'd grown up way to fast.

Then she moved on to Jasper. "This handsome man. You doing o.k.?"

"Fine thanks. It was a long flight." He said easing her soul with a hug. He could probably sense her yearning for company.

"I'm sure it was." She said, patting him on the back.

She spotted Renesmee, and gently pushed Jasper aside. I watched as she pulled Renesmee into her arms. "And you my dear are a gem. Just look at you." Both her hands grabbing her face in a friendly gesture with a kiss to each cheek.

"You look just like your mother. I remember you quite well as a child. What a beautiful little thing you were. Now I see you've become even more beautiful. Don't you agree Nahuel?"

My heart stopped at the sudden question. I couldn't form an appropriate answer so I let out a subtle groan, grabbed their bags, and headed for the house.

They didn't seem to miss me. Once I had all the luggage tucked inside the hallway, I met up with them in the living room.

Renesmee had her back to me. She was looking out the window completely unaware of my presence. Her hands pressed lightly to the glass. I wondered what she was looking at.

"Oh, Nahuel. There you are." I watched Renesmee back come up and all the tension was once again showing.

"I'm going to show Alice and Jasper to their room, please help Renesmee with her bags." Before I could reply they were already out of the room, leaving us completely alone.

_CURSE THE WOMAN! Did she mean to torture me this way?_ Assuming she'd follow, I gathered up her bags at once. I realized my mistake shortly after. The luggage weighed a ton.

"What did you put in this thing?" I said, hissing through my teeth as I dragged them deeper into the hallway.

No answer, infact I didn't hear any footsteps, so I looked back. _NO RENESMEE._

Placing her bags in the room across the hall of his. Another one of Aunt Huilens bright ideas. I found her once again looking out the window. Her eyes focused, and body relaxed. I called her name a few times before I realized she was daydreaming.

I came up behind her. Not wanting to touch her, but it seemed like the only way to get her attention. As soon as my hand brushed hers, an electric current ran against my skin. Total shock rocked through my voice. "Renesmee."

She turned towards me. I knew she'd felt it to, because as soon as she felt the change, she jump from the sensation.

"Sorry,… I was hypnotized by the view." She said pointing to the window. "It seems like I've seen it before somewhere." Then she looked out the glass once again.

"Are you alright?" _Come on already, what's the problem?_ My patients was already wearing thin with this woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The sarcasm, and fury was back. He liked her better this was. She seemed a little bit nervous. Oh yeah, I liked her better this way.

"O.k.,… you gonna follow me this time." She nodded in agreement, and I took the lead. I could feel her eyes boring into my back. Pushing the door wide open, waving my hand for her to enter.

She was all of two steps in when I heard her squeal. Her foot was caught, and she was falling. My first thought was let her fall, but the gentlemen in me took over. Before she could hit the ground my arms flew out to catch her. I didn't know what made me react so fast. One minute I was at the door, then I moved like a freight train,… more like Edward Cullen.

Her body tucked into my side. I tried not to think about how nicely she fit there. I felt her go limp, and sink deeper into me. "You're a clumsy one, Aphrodite." The words were out before I had time to stop myself.

The scent of her hair in my face. I couldn't help myself. I breathed her in, and almost lost myself entirely.

"Thanks for catching me." She said, her voice low and seductive as she looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. Our bodies were so close, I could feel her heat on my skin.

"I'm usually more grounded. I'm probably just jetlagged." I watched as her eyes began to get hazy, and her pulse began to race. It would have been so easy to take advantage of the situation.

"You should probably rest for a while then." I needed to leave, get away from her. Far, far away.

"I think I will." She said, her arms still gripping mine.

It was then, that I realized I still held her in my arms. I gentle released her, and in two strides, I was out the door.

That was so close. I was so close to making a huge mistake. I wanted to bite her, and hard.


	4. In Lust With You

**RPOV**

I stared out the window, watching the gorgeous meadows float on by. The awkward silence on the drive back to his home was intentionally meant for me, and me alone. I was afraid to speak, I might say the wrong thing, and god forbid hurt his feelings. _Did he even have feelings?_

I focused on the grass. Everything was so green, and bright here. Much like the fairytales mom would read me when I was little. I could get lost in it all.

My mind began to wonder, the richness of the country drowning me in all it's beauty. Then his face appeared, and all I could see were those dark eyes, a full luscious mouth, hard features, and dusky skin. Shirr perfection wrapped up in a tough exterior, glaring back at me.

I know I shouldn't worry about him, but everything in me was crying out to confront him, make him notice me. I'm no child, and I refuse to be treated like a disgusting parasite. If only he'd talk to me, I think we could learn to be civil, and maybe even become good friends. If he'd only give it a try, but I won't hold my breath.

We must have arrived because I was pulled out of my trance by Alice's urgent tugs. She began to pull me out of the car. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Oh Alice, you look pretty as ever." I watched the small woman greet my family with open arms. "This handsome man. You doing o.k.?" Her voice in high soprano washed over me reminding me of my friend Zafrina.

Oh how I missed her. It's been 3 months since her honeymoon, and now she was permanently located in Italy, not wanting to be far from Alec. Their relationship still to this day seems foreign to me, but I guess that's what's so great about their relationship. They challenge each other. I guess I'd call him a friend now, after I forgave him for trying to kill my family. He to became one of my closest friends, more like a brother.

Now looking at Nahuel with his somber eyes, and hard features I find myself wondering could anything change his feelings toward me.  
My thoughts once again leaving me as two small arms pulled me into a tight hug. "And you my dear are a gem. Just look at you." Her delicate, small, beautifully cold hands grazed my face placing soft kisses on my cheeks. She was always so sweet to me.

"You look just like your mother. I remember you quite well as a child." I could see the flashes of my childhood through her eyes. The day she took me in her arms, and let me show her a few precious moments of my life.

"What a beautiful little thing you were. Now I see you've become even more beautiful." Her stunning smile warmed me, I couldn't help but smile back.

With out taking her eyes off me she made the comment, "Don't you agree Nahuel?" My smile seeped down a notch, but I held his weak gaze. I could tell he was uncomfortable, being put on the spot is never fun. His face was paler than usual, almost as if he were sweating. Then he was gone, bags in hand. I thought I hurt him mutter a few sour words, but it could have been the wind.

"Don't mind him dear. He'll warm up to you in no time. He was a little fickle when he first met Alice to, and you've seen how they've become great friends." She smiled up at me.

"I wouldn't count on it, but thanks for the thought." I smile back.

"Come. We'll get you settled. You must be tired." I let her lead me away from the vehicle, toward the house.

I must have been daydreaming because before I knew it, I was in the house staring intently outside the wooden-sealed window.

My eye began to wonder the beautiful scenery. I couldn't help thinking I'd been here before. Everything seemed so familiar, but foreign at the same time.

I found a spot toward the woods opening, and focus my mind on it. The bolder that stood tall next to the entrance surprised me. Everything was blocked out, everything but this one spot. I dreamed of it once before. I'd stood there looking down at…Nahuel.

_Nahuel was there,… of course. How could I not remember?_

"Oh, there you are Nahuel." The mere mention of his name drew me from the hypnotic trance of this amazing view.

"I'm going to show Alice and Jasper to their room. Please help Renesmee to hers." I watched his face change from fire to ice in seconds. He took one hard look at me, and grabbed all my bags in one swift motion of his arms.

_THAT'S GOT TO BE HEAVY!_

I couldn't help thinking, "HE'S GOING TO THROW HIS BACK OUT," and I'm going to die laughing at his stubbornness. Alice always did tend to over pack.

I turned back to the window for one last look. Once again struck by the unique beauty of the meadow, and I wonder what it must have been like to live here.

In some ways it reminded me of home, but then again I'd never had so much sunshine, and the green was everywhere. He lived just like me, but in so many ways he'd had it harder.

There are something's that should not have been spoken of, or shown in my case, like my birth. I'd shown him those images to give him some peace, or just a smidge of understanding that it wasn't his fault for what happened to his mother. I just ended up frightening him away.

I felt a warm touch on my hand along with a under current of energy so delicious my body vibrated from the sensation. Then I heard my name being called.

"Renesmee," his voice was low and smoldering. He probably didn't know what was happening between us, but I sure did. As I faced him, my body grew hot, and I started to feel light headed, so I pulled away.

Surely he'd felt it. How could he not, I was practically glowing. So many emotions were running through my head, all at once. Feelings I'd never felt before, not even with Jacob. _OH GOD! MY JACOB._

"Sorry,… I was hypnotized by the view." I said gesturing towards the window. "It seems like I've seen it before somewhere." My eyes lingered for a second.

The agitated concern in his voice overwhelming my senses. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sound convincing. I shouldn't let him get to me.

"O.k.,… you gonna follow me this time." _I'D FOLLOW YOU ANWHERE_, came to mind, but I settled for a slight nod. He walk in front giving me the full view of his backside.

He was taller than me by about a good 5 inches, which gave me a great view of his butt. _WOW!_ He must be doing some serious butt crunches from them to look so tight, and touchible. My hand was mid-air half way to their destination, thank god I got a hold of myself. No telling how he'd take it if I just grabbed a hold and…_NO! Stop thinking about it._

My eyes still fix on his very nice derriere, as I walked into my room. My heel snake around the end of my luggage.

I tried to lift up, but that sent me falling back. "Ahhh…"

My squeal was cut off as I landed in his arm with a big, "Ommph…"

He felt so good. My body pressed harder against him, and then weakened at the shirr sweetness of this embrace. His breath cool against my cheek. I could feel his ragged breaths with each exhale.

His voice once again betraying him. "You're a clumsy one, Aphrodite."

_WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?_

I looked up, and couldn't help but stare at his mouth. I knew there was no way that he didn't feel this connection.

"Thanks for catching me." I said, my eyes searching his for a sign to press deeper. I felt myself getting dizzy by the sheer torturous friction between our bodies.

"I'm usually more grounded. I'm probably just jetlagged." I could be so easy between us, if only he'd let whatever this was happen.

Before I could stop myself I began to lick my lips. I watched as the lump in his throat descend, making him hoarse. "You should probably rest for a while then."

My voice a little shaky, "I think I will." My hand still gripping his arm for support. I shifted all my weight off him, and I knew the second I'd let go he'd be gone, and he did just that, leaving me all alone in the dark room.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!_

Fifteen minutes of sulking, I changed into my night clothes and crawled into a very comfortable bed. I could easy lose myself here. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_My dreams always seemed familiar, but this was one I'd had already. The same meadow, the bolder, and the man. That man being the object of my recently found lust. He was stripped bare down to his waist. His hair misty, liked he just stepped out of the shower. The smell of gardenias, and fresh pine filled the air. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, staring intently in my direction. "No!" I snorted, at his retort._

_"My guess is as good as yours, but" His eye glazed over me as I took a bold step toward him. "I should be asking you that question seeing how this is my dream."_

_"That's funny. I thought it was mine." It never occurred to me that he might be dreaming of me too. I kind of liked the idea._

_My mouth creaked up into one of those devilish smiles I'd always seen my mother give my father. "Hmmm…" I brought my finger to my chin as if I thought of something brilliant. "That's different. Do you have something you want to tell me, or maybe something you want to show me."_

_"What,… No!" Quickly denying it, she watched him take two steps back._

_"There's got to be something that you want." Every time he stepped back, I followed._

_"What do you want?" I demanded, my voice pleading for him to take the bait._

_"I don't want anything!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I could tell he was annoyed, and damn near close to blurting out the truth._

_"Nothing at all?" I asked, pressing the subject._

_"I think you want me." All my confidence sprang to life in that one comment, and it gave me much delight to see him pause, then stiffen._

_"Your ass!" THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT!_

_"I think you want me, and your just to afraid to admit." I stepped a little closer. This time blocking his escape._

_"I'm not afraid to admit anything!" He harsh breath fanning my face._

_"Fine! Then tell me what you want." I said taking another step towards him, this time his back came up against the bolder. He looked like a defeated child._

_"Take a step back." He said placing his hands out in front of him. "I don't have patience enough for you child." My smile widened, and he looked like he might dominate, if need be with in a second._

_"I'm no child. I'm going to ask you again, and PLEASE answer me this time. What. Do. You. Want? His eyes piercing,… he looked almost hungry._

_"You,… damn it!" Then his hand gripped my head, bringing my mouth to his in a heated assault. His grip was strong, and fierce, but my body craved to be closer. The friction he created against my lips was so erotic, I almost screamed out in triumph._

I woke up to complete darkness. My body neatly covered with blankets, which is probably why I was damp with sweat. Alice must have checked up on me.

The clock on the nightstand read 3:17 am. I didn't think I sleep an hour let alone seven.

A strong urge to answer natures call had me ripping the sheets away from my body. I almost fell as I leap from the bed.

Did I even know where the bathroom was?

**AN - Late night encounters, Nahuels POV **


	5. Things That Go Bump In the Night

**RPOV**

No telling who was awake. All I need was a sleep deprived Nahuel to tango with, which reminded me of the dream. I'd never had a dream feel so real. The smells so distinct, reminding me of my childhood adventures. Jacob would chase me around the forest in La Push. He always thought he could catch me, but I was to fast, even in his wolf form. I smiled at that. My father would be proud.

The door made a small squeak as I turned the knob. I tried my hardest to stay as quiet as possible. Taking the floor one toe at a time, I searched each hallway. The room farthest down the hall, past the kitchen had to be the bathroom. I'd checked all the rest. I slowly slid my hand up the dark wall, and found a light switch.

"Aww… Success." My voice triumphant. I'd found my destination. The light was dim so it didn't completely blind me.

I could see my reflection across from me. I wish I had that fresh morning look you usually see in the movies. I had no such luck. My hair was knotted and wild. Bringing my face closer to the mirror I could see them. I had dark circles under my eyes. "This will not do."

I turned on the cold water and dabbed my face. I found a dark blue towel on the side of the sink. I dried off. _This is as good as it get. _

I could hear Alice's voice near by. No doubt conning Jasper into a game of Chess. At least they had each other. Their love, a lot like my parents would last a lifetime. It's all I ever wished for.

My hand found the light switch once again, but before I put the room in total darkness I turned to the mirror once more. God, I was a mess, but something's couldn't be avoided.

I stepped out into the hall, caution of every move. As I passed the kitchen a voice whispered from a dark corner of the room. "What are you doing up?" My face search the darkness. I knew it was him. The irritation in his voice so evident. The he switched the light on, and his was a mirror image of mine, hair mused, and he had much darker circles under his eyes than mine.

**NPOV**

The first thing I recognized was her scent. She smelled of fresh gardenia, it was intoxicating. She didn't make a sound as she walked passed me. "What are you doing up?"

I flicked the light switch nearest to me. My eyes adjusted to the stinging rays of light. She looked so fragile, so breakable; it was like a fist to the gut. I had this reaction a lot when it came to this woman.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?'' She inched closer, clinging to the edge of the counter.

"I'm usually up by this time every morning." I lied. I couldn't just come out and say, I couldn't sleep because knowing you were less than 20 feet away puts me on edge. You haunt my dreams, and make me want things that should never cross my mind. Less than 10 minutes ago I woke from a vivid dream of her and I kissing in the meadow beyond my backyard. Thinking of it put an ache in my heart, it felt so real. The kiss was like liquid fire. I still felt it on my lips. All I could think about was how I could make it happen again.

She lingered, almost searching my expression. "What do you do when you can't sleep?"

I scrounged up all the sarcasm I had. "Anything I want." Her face lit up like a fire cracker.

"Great! Answer me this last question." My eyes creased urging her to go on and get it over with. Being this close to her. My skin itching for the smallest touch was torture.

"What the hells the matter with you?" The sting in her tone had me moving forward. The little twitch in her eye told me it was the right move.

Staring her down. "Excuse me!" I growled crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You heard me. Ever since I got here you've given me nothing but attitude. Did I do something to offend you?" She was tense, and damn it, so was I!

"No, you don't have to deliberately try to offend!" It was a lie. I just couldn't take the chance that she'd get to close to the truth.

"Touché!" Her response didn't surprise me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"From the moment we met I knew something was off." She said stepping closer, poking her thin finger into my chest, each gab sending me back a step.

"You don't want to be around me, my touch repulses you, the sound of my name makes you cringe." Her finger lingered on my chest. I wonder if she felt my heart pounding.

"I can't help feeling that I've done something to upset you and it bothers me more than I'd like." The sadness in her voice made me want to caudle her.

"So what is it? Please tell me so I can fix it." I stood my ground, and kept silent.

"STOP! I'm so tired of you looking at me that way."

"What way is that?"

"That,… that right there." She motioned her finger around my face. "That scowl is only aimed at me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just who I am."

"O.k. I can see that this is going nowhere. I'm gonna go back to my room now. Just forget I said anything." I grabbed her arm before she could stalk off in one of her fits. She didn't look at me, but her eyes were transfixed on my hand.

"You scare me." As soon as the words were said, I closed my eyes. I don't know why I said it. Mentally kicking myself in the ass for letting such a thing slip out. Oh well the damage was done.

"What?" She looked up into my eyes, confusion clouded her features.

"You asked where the attitude comes from. There's your answer. You scare the hell out of me, and… I don't like it." Her face began to tighten, and I realized I was squeezing her arm a little too tightly. Letting go of her arm, I could already see the red mark I'd left. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm fine." She said rubbing the sore spot.

"Try and get some sleep. I'm sure Alice will wake you for breakfast." I turned away from her, not wanting to feel, or see anything that would make me want to give in.

"That's it?" She didn't want to leave. She wanted to poke and prod at me some more. I'd make her leave.

I stepped up, looming over her. Crowding her space, she was backed up against the wall, my hands on either side of her. My face stopped a fraction away from hers. "What do you want, a goodnight kiss?"

I watched as her eyes glazed over. "No, I…"

"Sweet dreams Aphrodite." I backed away letting her slide past me. My eyes didn't follow her out, but I could since that I was alone. Well not quite alone.

"You can come out now Alice." A small form emerged from the shadows.

"How did you know it was me?" She placed her hand on his arm.

"I just knew. So did you enjoy the show?"

She smiled up at me. My heart warmed. "Yes! You two were very entertaining."

"I'm so glad I could amuse you."

"Yeah, I bet. So are you going to act on these new found feelings?" _She couldn't know. Was it so obvious?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the look. It was pretty intense."

"I don't know what you're talking about." From now on I'd have to be very careful.

She gave his arm a friendly squeeze. "Deny it all you want, but I know what I saw." She turned away from me. Halfway down the hall, she added. "You got it bad, and it's only going to get worse."

"Great!" She was already gone.

**Authors note: I know this is so shorter than my other chapters. I'm sort of wingin it at the moment. My computers got the pop ups goin on and I don't want to aggravate it to much. The writing wasn't so good. This chapter was a spur of the moment slap together. Hopefully the next will be better.**


End file.
